The Change of a Life Time
by MrsJasperWithlock
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends forever. But one night when they go to a party it could change everything about them. OCC. A/H.


Chapter One

BPOV

You know what sucks about life. The fact that your best friends is a shopaholic. Ah, yes. I'm talking about Miss Alice Cullen. She forced me to go to Port Angles. You want to know why, do you? Well she's throwing a party and forced me to come. Litterly, she said and I quote "Bella, you are comeing and if you don't I will rip your eyes out of their sockets!" Hard to say no to that. So here I am at her huge mansion full of kids.

Shes making me wear this skimmpy outfit. It's a blue halter hollister top and blue jean mini skirt with a black belt and black hooker boots that go up to my knees. The part I hate the most is the garter to hold up my black fishnets. I look like a slut.

I walk inside looking for one of my friends. I give up and go get a drink. Of course I should have known Alice would put liquor out instead of regular drinks. I grab a glass and take a sip. I look around for anyone then i spot my best friend Edward.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward says running towards me. He stops dead in his tracks,and looks me up and down, "I didn't know you had such taste in clothes?" He says making it sound more like an answer.

"Alice." I state. He nods his head as if he understands.

"I see, what did she threaten to do this time?" He knows about Alice's obssesion with threats. They are brother and sister he knows everything she about her. Except for her sex life. He knows about Rose's sex life thanks to a rather big mouth in the family (A/N Emmett).

"She said she'd rip my eyes out of their sockets, so I had to wear this sluty outfit. Does it look bad?" I ask shyly.

"No. Not at all. In a guys point of veiw, the word would be more like sexy- not that I think you are- Because you're my best friend- but you're pretty. It's just you're my best friend. But I-" I press my index finger to his lips and giggle. "It's Okay Edward, I understand, " I say giggling again. If you haven't realized yet, I'm in love with him. But we've been friends since freshman year, we're seniors now.

"Okay," He says sheepishly. The song "Bad Girlfriend" by theory of a deadman was on. I grabed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Let's dance," I say. We reach the dance floor and i turn my back towards him and shake my ass.i pop lock and drop it against his front. He places his hands on my hips as I sway back and forth. I pop lock and drop shaking my ass against his front. I swear I could hear him groan as his hands gripped tighter around my waist. He pulls grinds his groin into my ass. I fight back the moan, makeing a small whimper sound.

I feel his head drop down to the crook of my neck. His lips suck and nibble on my skin. He is my best friend I Know. But, god it felt so good and its now or never. This time I couldnt help the moan . I felt something hard pokeing me in the back. My hand goes behind me and brushes over his erection. He buckles his hips in anticipation. He turns me around to look in his eyes. His eyes are very dark and clouded with lust. My eyes flicker down to his parted lips. I lose all my self control and crash my lips into his. He responds just as eager. I wrap my arms around his neck. as he pulls on my waist.

He pulls away quickly, "my room." is all he says. I nod eagerly. He grabs my hand and leads me upstairs to his room. He pulls me inside and locks the door. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me. I moan at his force fullness. He kisses down my jaw to my neck. I throw my head back burrying my hands in his nibbles furriously on my neck. I push him back towards his bed. His knees hit the bed and he falls backwords. I straddle his lap unzipping his pants. I jerk his pants off as he yanks my skirt off.

"Bella, I'm going to fuck you so hard, that you'll be begging for more," He growls. His words did weird things to my body. Next thing I know we're both completely naked and kissing. He flips us over so hes on top. He sits me up on the edge of the bed and he sits on his knees on the ground. He licks from my entrance all the way up to my clit. I scream out in pleasure as he tounge fucks me. I grab his hair and pull his face closer.

"Oh, yes god edwa- YES!" I scream as I fall over the edge. I sit back breathing heavily. He pushes me back against the bed and kisses mee. I become wet again instantly. He looks up at me silently asking permision. I nod. He slowly enters me. The pain mixes with the pleasure, and it makes it feel better. He gives me a moment to adjust to him. I thrust my hips towards his giving him the go ahead. He moves out and thrusts back in over and over. I moan and throw my head back in ecstasy.

"Bella, cum with me," Edward grunts. He kisses me as I scream in pure pleasure. He comes over the edge with me. "That was the by far the best sex I've ever had." Edward says pulling out of me and laying next to me.

"Same here. Edward I love you, and I dont want this just to be a one time thing. I've felt feelings for you since I met you. But I figured a great guy like you would never fall for a girl like me. So I settled for just being friends," I say catching my breath.

"Bella, I love you too. You wanted to be friends with me, I wanted more than that, but I was afraid you didn't. Don't ever think I don't love you" Edward says pecking me on the lips. "Would you take the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asks.

"I'd love to." I say kissing him back. Before long weve started a round two. I cum 3 more times before I fall asleep intangled in his arms/


End file.
